


Una lagrima furtiva

by 88561jj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88561jj/pseuds/88561jj
Summary: Reader transmigrates into the Attack on Titan world after dying from covid-19.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	Una lagrima furtiva

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi
> 
> Really lost myself in my thoughts with this one.

“I tend to have a soft spot for people like you,” I said. The humid evening stuck onto every word. The hill we were resting on looked over Shiganshina district and Wall Maria stood proudly. It was a daunting sight in person.

“People like me?” He looked at me, eyes filled with curiosity. I felt a twinge of guilt lodge itself in my throat. I stared into his eyes, the blue was striking. Almost like a morning sky, calmly vibrant and willful.

"Yeah, people like you break hearts with no remorse."

Erwin rolled his eyes at me and continued looking at the town's people bustling. "What's your hometown like?" he asked.

It felt weird to think about my world. Four years had passed since I came to exist in this world. "My home is a vassal state of Marley's. It's very far away from here. Warm days and nights. My mother would always make refreshing drinks from the sweet fruits that hung heavy on trees. It was beautiful, like any hometown I feel prejudiced to say it's the best place in the world." I felt my cheeks blush from Erwin's gaze. It did not help knowing my face would look like ripened fruit. A rosy tinge of the cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Erwin coquettishly asked.

"Where I'm from men aren't as common. Your gaze is a bit too much for me." I confessed. I couldn't make eye contact with him. It felt a bit invasive; those blue eyes could pry my world from my head and he would know. I couldn't let him know his fate.

He turned his eyes away from me, but nodded his head. I knew he still wanted to know more of my world. I could only give him the world I knew would make sense.

"Why were there so few men in your hometown?" he asked.

"I told you my country is a small place south from here. It's an island similar to here, but it's warmer like I said. We're a vassal state to Marley. The men of my island were known to be strong. Good soldiers. Before anyone realized more men were recruited to be soldiers for the Marleyan army. Not many made it back."

"How'd you end up joining the Azumbito?" Erwin asked.

"Funny thing you should ask. Seeing the Azumbito on my island was not uncommon. They offered a well paying job on a ship feeding and providing clothing to all their workers. I didn't have much holding me down on the island. I joined them to give me something to explore. One thing led to another and here I am, in paradis." Erwin looked over to me. I think he enjoyed listening to my stories.

The sun was starting to set and he seemed to want to get back to the Survey Corps. I walked with him back to his horse.

"You've become better at speaking Eldian. You're a fast learner, many of the people that stayed with you haven't picked up any as of yet." I felt my cheeks blush again at his praise. "I think we'll have to continue our conversation later. I should be going back to the office."

I nodded and balanced myself on the balls of my feet. He mounted his horse and the big guy just felt so intimidating. I didn't even understand how our little hill meetings even started.

"See you later Commander Erwin." I sat there and watched him swiftly move along the path and into Shiganshina. After he left I could feel it, the guilt and anger. I stomped around in frustration. How can Erwin Smith be even hotter than in the manga! Isayama you could actually be the devil if you kill his sexy ass off like that! I couldn't believe it he's too handsome, but this fever dream really is pushing 5 years now, huh.


End file.
